Liquid chromatography systems are an important tool to the analytical chemist for the separation and analysis of samples of interest. Often, after separation in the liquid chromatograph, the components require further analysis to confirm the identity of these components. This may be performed using a mass and/or ion mobility spectrometer. However, connecting liquid chromatography systems to mass and/or ion mobility spectrometers can be a difficult and time consuming task.
Typically tubing is provided for delivering eluent from the liquid chromatography system to an ion source of the mass and/or ion mobility spectrometer. However, if the attachment between the tubing and the liquid chromatography system and/or between the tubing and the mass and/or ion mobility spectrometer is not formed correctly, a dead volume may form and eluent may leak.
A dead volume can have a detrimental impact on the quality of the chromatography, and can increase the likelihood of eluent leaking. The presence of liquid eluent in the vicinity of a mass and/or ion mobility spectrometer can be hazardous to a user, may give rise to the risk of electrical shock, and can give rise to poor performance and/or poor data.
It is therefore desired to provide improved apparatus for mass and/or ion mobility spectrometry.